Unsalvagable
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: The tale of Fillmore and Sonny's friendship, the chances Fillmore gave him and the more than unfortunate ending to it all. Done to the stylings of the 1sentence LJ community. Oneshot, complete.


**#01 - Motion**

Sonny is faster than Fillmore, but back then he would slow down to keep pace with his friend.

**#02 - Cool**

Sonny didn't think being gangster was cool; it was just all his family knew how to do.

**#03 - Young**

Back then, with both their dads unemployed, they split one lunch between the two of them every day.

**#04 - Last**

Every time that he goes out to do wrong, he swear it'll be the last time he ever hurts someone.

**#05 - Wrong**

And as Fillmore points out, voice full of anger and betrayal, every time Sonny says that, he's lying.

**#06 - Gentle**

After all is said and done, his reformed partner will stand there on the free side of the detention cell, and gently ask if this is really who he wants to be.

**#07 - One**

One day, Fillmore used to maintain, Sonny will change permanently.

**#08 - Thousand**

A thousand years might as well have passed since then; Sonny's got a gun pressed to his former friend's head, and his finger shakes on the trigger.

**#09 - King**

Way back then, when life was simple, Sonny was the king of crime and the world was a playground.

**#10 - Learn**

"Well," Fillmore spat at him through clenched teeth, "I guess I learned something today: there _isn't_ good in everyone after all!"

**#11 - Blur**

Sonny wants to say he's sorry, but in a sudden black and white blur of motion he finds himself pinned down by a white girl with green eyes and a police pistol, and he knows it's too late.

**#12 - Wait**

Every time they pass each other in the halls, Fillmore tells himself that he just has to wait for karma to kick in, and then Sonny'll be sorry.

**#13 - Change**

"I want to change, Cornelius, I really do, I just can't with _things_ looming over me!" Sonny pleaded, eyes full of tears.

**#14 - Command**

Suddenly, Fillmore yanked the younger man to his feet and commanded him to tell him who had what over Sonny's head.

**#15 - Hold**

It's easier to tell icy, gruff, blunt Officer Fillmore everything if he closes his eyes and holds on to the mental image of twelve year old Fillmore, trusting and caring and familiar.

**#16 - Need**

He needs to save Sonny, because even now that they're in their twenties, he feels he has to earn his redemption for how he used to be.

**#17 - Vision**

Somedays, they look at each other and get visions of how things could have turned out if Wayne had never changed Fillmore; the resulting mental images aren't pretty, to say the least.

**#18 - Attention**

Fillmore laughed out loud in the school counselor's office when she said Sonny was attention whore.

**#19 - Soul**

Somewhere down there, under the hatred and greed and fear, there's a soul worth saving - but when he thinks that, Fillmore isn't sure if he means himself or Sonny anymore.

**#20 - Picture**

There's a picture in his NYPD locker of him and Sonny circa grade five.

**#21 - Fool**

"Let me tell you something right now: If you're playing me for a fool this time, I won't arrest you, I'll hand you over to Vallejo's SWAT team and tell them you're armed, and that's a promise, Sonny."

**#22 - Mad**

He was absolutely mad to think Sonny was being honest this time around.

**#23 - Child**

Somedays Fillmore wonders if he's really grown up that much from the naieve child he used to be.

**#24 - Now**

"Officer Cornelius Q. Fillmore, please tell the court, in your own words, what you saw the suspect do on the night of the twenty fifth..."

**#25 - Shadow**

Even though he's escourting his former best friend to prison, he can't look at him, so he looks at his shadow instead.

**#26 - Goodbye**

He says goodbye, but Fillmore doesn't answer, too disappointed and infuriated to speak.

**#27 - Hide**

During the media hayday surrounding Sonny's trial, Fillmore finds it easiest to go over to Ingrid's and hide out for a few days, eating Chinese food and ignoring the world.

**#28 - Fortune**

It hits him, laying awake one night, how fortunate he is that he isn't the one being executed right now.

**#29 - Safe**

Oddly enough, Sonny feels safest here in prison, where everyone gives the dead men walking wide berths.

**#30 - Ghost**

The Fillmore he used to know, he realizes quietly, is dead, without even a ghost of his thug self left behind.

**#31 - Book**

There was a time Sonny used to keep other kids from stealing Fillmore's books.

**#32 - Eye**

Sonny remembers the day that Fillmore nearly lost his vision; it's Sonny's fault, but no one else knows that.

**#33 - Never**

"You've finally done it," Officer Fillmore says coldly, escourting him to the electric chair, "You've finally been so bad even I'll never forgive you. Congrats, man. You're a real 'gangsta' now."

**#34 - Sing**

The days of rapping in the talent show together are how Sonny hopes he'll be remembered.

**#35 - Sudden**

About halfway to his car, he breaks down into tears, and Officer Third has to drive them back to the NYPD.

**#36 - Stop**

Sonny used to stop kids from picking on him; when did that compassion get choked out by greediness?

**#37 - Time**

In his own mind, Fillmore divided Sonny into two people from two different times, and thus disconnected himself from this current nightmare.

**#38 - Wash**

The bloodstains on his police uniform from where the victim's blood splattered never did come out, even in a cold wash.

**#39 - Torn**

Ingrid privately thinks this whole drama is like something torn from a paperback novel.

**#40 - History**

"If the words 'we got history' ever come out of my mouth again, Third, kick my ass immediately."

**#41 - Power**

Absolute power corrupts absolutely - and in Sonny's case, so did the vague dream of absolute power.

**#42 - Bother**

He doesn't bother to attend the funeral or send flowers; it's over as far as he's concerned.

**#43 - God**

Still, when he's in church he does quietly wonder if he did everything he could have, and hopes God understands that he tried.

**#44 - Wall**

Every brick wall with a chain link fence nearby reminds him of his fallen partner.

**#45 - Naked**

He's seen a lot of sick things on this job, but the naked and dismembered body in Sonny's trunk is the only thing that haunts him, because it's the only death he believes he truly could've prevented.

**#46 - Drive**

Every so often, he drives by their old neighborhood, just because he can.

**#47 - Harm**

Sonny was once the kind of kid who never harmed a fly that landed on him, but oh, how time can change a person.

**#48 - Precious**

Even though it all ended so badly, quietly he still holds precious those days where they were two innocent kids rapping lamely in time to even lamer songs.

**#49 - Hunger**

He'll never split a meal with someone, no matter how hungry he is; it brings up memories he'd rather not have replayed in his mind today.

**#50 - Believe**

In the end, he's not sure what to believe, or whether he was right or wrong - and _that_ is what keeps him up at night.


End file.
